Through The Microphone
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: Sorano Aoi is a broadcaster who works for a popular radio station. Tsurugi Kyousuke is a forward who plays in a team called Raimon Eleven. Aoi was supposed to interview the captain but she ended up with the forward. How the interview will be, you think?


Hi, everyone! Happy late Valentine day! ^^ So I had this idea while listening to the radio…and I instantly thought of my favorite pairing of all time ^-^ but there's not much romance in here so yeah ^^" anyhow, I wish you would enjoy this little (NOT LITTLE) one-shot! ^^

Inazuma Eleven GO is the property of LEVEL-5…I own NOTHING. (Don't know why I have to remind you in every fic I write. Guess I'm bored? *shrugs*)

Oh yeah, and this fic doesn't have any connection with the Valentine day. It's like they don't have Valentine day, okay? ^^ And also, they're seventeen in here, 'kay?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, it's almost 2:30 so the show is about to finish!" Sorano Aoi –the broadcaster- cheered through the white hanged microphone, "Thank you very much for joining me today," She turned to a brown-haired man with an orange-headband, "coach Endou." She smiled.<p>

Endou smiled back and shrugged, "No problem!" He said. Aoi pointed at the hanged microphone in front of him, he snapped an 'OH' and moved closer to the microphone, "No problem!"

Aoi chuckled, "So, who do you think we should interview tomorrow?" She asked excitingly.

Endou didn't even think twice, "The captain, no doubt!"

"What's the captain's name?"

"Shindou Takuto." He replied with a grin.

"Okay," Aoi said, "guys, tomorrow we will interview Raimon Eleven's captain, Shindou Takuto at the same time; 11:30!" She announced to the audience.

"Aha!" He replied with a giggle

"Thank you once more for having your noon with us, coach Endou!" Endou grinned and shrugged.

"I have to thank you for giving me the chance to talk through your radio station: Mix FM!" Endou replied, and Aoi blushed because of the pleasure.

"You've listened to Azzurro and now I'll see you tomorrow at the same time," She paused, "Sorano Aoi –your beloved broadcaster- is over and out!"

**"And CUT!" **The manager commanded outside the room –in front of the viewing window, "Great job!" He clapped his hands with a grin.

Aoi sighed due for tiredness; although, she stood along with Endou and shook hands, "Thank you." She smiled, and he smiled back.

They let go of each other's hands. Aoi held the water bottle she drank from during the breaks, "You know," Endou started, "I've always wanted to know what does Azzurro means…?"

Aoi chuckled, "Well, it is an Italian word." She looked up at him, "It means blue." She smiled.

"Oh," Endou snapped as he walked toward the exit-door along with the broadcaster, "So you like…used your name."

She nodded, "Indeed." She turned the door-knob and opened the door for Endou, "Sir."

Endou shook his head, "Ladies first." He stepped backward.

She chuckled, "As you want." She walked out the broadcasting room with Endou following her and closing the door behind him.

"Brilliant!" The manager lunged to them, "That was brilliant!" He clapped his hands while grinning. (Note: He talks in an Indian tense)

"Oh, " Aoi grinned proudly, "it was no-"

"Not you, not you," He waved his hand in front of her face. She looked at him with a disturbed expression, but he didn't care, "He! Coach Endou!" He reached his hand and shook it quickly with Endou's, Aoi face-palmed.

Endou laughed nervously with the other hand behind his head, "M-my pleasure."

Aoi sighed desperately; she walked toward the front desk and spoke to the manager's secretary, "Can I have hot cocoa?"

"Of course," She smiled and pushed a button saying, "Yukiko, one hot cocoa, please."

Aoi sighed once more; she put her hand on the table and leaned her chin on it. She thought of the captain she'll meet tomorrow: how's he's attitude, how's his looks, and much more. She figured that maybe the secretary would know, "Hey, do you know information about the next guest star?" She asked her.

The secretary looked up to her and nodded, "Yup." She pulled a drawer and held out a folder, "Read all what you want." She handed it to Aoi.

"_Seriously, she stores information about every guest star." _Aoi thought and giggled. She opened the folder and read.

_Shindou Takuto_

_The captain of the famous Raimon Eleven team, and is also famous for his musical talent. He's quite confident and caring person, he thinks of the team before his lovely self. _

_Fortunately, he doesn't face any problems with his teammates or his teachers._

_Also, his family is quite rich and admires music, therefore he's talented with music._

_(Picture of him)_

Aoi blinked twice; her next guest star is quite interesting, she smiled with a nod, though, the file is big for such little information. She sweat dropped.

Later (In her apartment; 12:30 at night)

It is true that Aoi is still seventeen; but her parents traveled because of their business, and left her with her 28-year old uncle. But…her uncle…you could say addicted to alcohol and he spent his nights at the club. So pretty much; she'd live alone.

She is now sleeping peacefully in the basement; with a lamp on beside her. Yes, she is horrified of the dark.

And suddenly; her cell phone –which's placed beside her on the table- rang and startled her. Because her sleep is light; she woke up immediately and replied with a moan. "Hello?"

_"Heh…I know where you live-"_

"Haku-senpai, I know it's you." Aoi rubbed her eyes. Haku is the secretary Aoi talked to this noon.

"_Oh, you always catch it."_

Aoi yawned, "Do you know what time is it?"

_"I do-"_

"So why you're calling me on midnight?" Aoi asked loudly.

"_Don't interrupt me."_

"Sorry…"

"_I'm calling to inform you that the captain won't be able to come on time…"_

"Good! We don't have any annoying guest stars tomorrow!"

_"No, Sorano. If you just saw how dearly the captain apologized…he's so sweet-"_

Aoi cleared her throat disturbingly, "It's not the right time to fall for him." She paused, "How old are you again?"

Haku ignored her and continued, "_The captain did apologized but then he added that someone else will come instead of him…and he's famous too!"_

"Is he from Hollywood?" Aoi asked ridiculously, she even laughed from the inside.

"_Ah, no…he's the captain's teammate and a forward plus the striker in the team."_

Aoi hushed for a moment, "Cristiano Ronaldo?"

_"No-"_

"Kaka?"

_"So-"_

"Messi?" (Note: She is trying to annoy Haku)

_"Sorano Aoi, just listen and shut up! He is not one of the players you've mentioned earlier. I bet you don't even know him…"_

"Well, what's his name?"

_"His name is T-"_

Ding Don!

The bell rang; Aoi sighed, "Wait, someone at the door!" She told her. She stood, and walked upstairs toward the door.

Ding Don, ding don, ding don, ding don, ding don, ding do-

"Oh, for god sake!" She opened the door angrily and faced an angry blue-haired neighbor. "What do you want?"

"Your pig…" He extended his arm revealing a small pig, "was in my apartment…"

"Aww, Cupcake!" She squalled and instantly toke her 'pet' and hugged it. "My baby…" She rubbed its head.

"Your Cupcake pooped crap in my apartment, country girl." He said angrily with his arms crossed. Aoi looked up at him and smirked.

"This shows how he _adores_ you."

"Sorano, I swear if I found that pig in my apartment; he'll end up in the oven." He threatened but with the same angry expression. Aoi gasped and slammed the door in sudden.

"That bastard…" Aoi cursed under her breath, and hugged her pig even tightly, "Did he hurt you?" She rubbed its head and headed down stairs to her room aka basement and walked toward her bed.

"Have a nice sleep." She mumbled as she sat on the bed and put the pig down, "Goodnight." She reached her hand and toke her cell phone; she lied on her bed with leg over the other.

"Sorry for that, Haku-senpai. It was just my annoying neighbor, Tsurugi." She grumbled, "So what were you saying?"

_"…"_

"Haku-senpai, are you there?"

_"What's his name again?"_

"Who?"

_"That angry neighbor…?"_

"His name is Tsurugi…why do you ask?"

_"Tsurugi? Tsurugi Kyousuke?"_

"…Y-yeah…?"

_"So you've already met him…"_

"Since three months, yeah…"

_"Okay…did you know that he is a forward in Raimon Eleven?"_

"Oh, really? I never expected him to be a player in Raimon Eleven."

_"So I guess you didn't expect that he will be your next guest star…"_

"Duh, yeah…"

_"…"_

**"…What!"**

The next day (At the radio station; 10:30 am)

"Urgh…!" Aoi sighed disturbingly as she sipped from her hot cocoa.

"Where is he?" The manager asked angrily.

"I'm here!" The dustman responded randomly while swamping the ground.

"Not you, not you!" The manager shook his head fast angrily, "The guest star! I want to meet him before the Azzurro starts!"

"_Jeez, stop yelling…"_ Aoi thought, "_I think that Tsurugi didn't come because…he's a chicken, Hahaha!" _She laughed loudly…which made people move and stare at her. "Ehehe…nothing to watch, nothing to watch!" She waved her arms in the air with sweat rolling off her cheek.

A man passed Aoi and told her to get ready and she have five minutes only. Aoi sighed, grabbed a water bottle and walked into the broadcasting room. She entered; pulled the chair before the table and sat on it, placed headphones on her ears and stared at the hanged microphone.

She heard yells from her boss outside, she pressed the headphones more on her ears and shut her eyes. After 3 minutes, she heard some knocking on the viewing window; she opened her right eye and saw a man pointing down…meaning that her clause starts now.

She shook her hands as 'where is the guest star?', and the man shrugged. She sighed but didn't find another choice, so she spoke.

"Hello, people of Japan!" She cheered through the microphone, "I'm Sorano Aoi and this is your favorite show; Azzurro!" She glanced from the corner of her eyes at the viewing window but didn't saw her guest star…instead, her gone-mad manager.

"Remember when I said earlier about Raimon Eleven's captain? Sadly, he couldn't come due for family issues and such." She explained; and there's no sign of Tsurugi. Her eyes started to water…of course, since she will get embarrassed.

"But don't worry! Instead of the captain the ace striker came and he is-"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

She heard his name…but she didn't say his name yet. So who say it? She turned her head to see the one she always wanted to see…well at least today? She grinned.

"But what kind of a broadcaster starts before the arrival of her guest star?"

"Ehe..."

"Questions?" He turned to her.

"Y-yes, first there will be questions from the studio and then from our beloved audience."

"…Fine."

After the studio questions

"So…how do you feel about the previous questions?" Aoi asked him curiously.

"Well, there were a lot of personal questions…" Tsurugi replied truthfully.

"We know since you didn't answer them…" She muttered while looking away.

"Oh, and some are ridiculous." He added, "I mean…who asks 'what's your favorite color'?" He looked at Aoi with a pathetic expression, "Seriously?"

Aoi cleared her throat and continued, "So it's time for…the 'Fan Mail'!"

"Wait…you mean like the audience call and ask nonsense?" He asked her with the same pathetic expression.

She nodded slowly, "Yes…?"

Tsurugi hushed for a moment, "Huh, then why you call it 'Fan Mail' if they communicate with you not 'message' you?" But Aoi kept silent, "What is wrong with you, people?"

"Ahem, Tsurugi you might want to…zip your lips?" Aoi put her finger on her lips, with red vein popping on her head.

"Why should I? I mean-"

She stood and put her finger on his lips harshly, "Shut…up."

"Fine, I'll just shut up and listen." He crossed his arms and looked away. He realized that Aoi's finger is still on his lips; he slapped her hand with a slight blush. (Still looking away)

"Gosh…" She rubbed her hand while glancing at him with twitched eyebrow. She sat back and changed her tune immediately, "Okay guys, so send in your calls and the number…I sure don't need to remind you."

Behind the viewing window; the manager face-palmed and his assistant sweat dropped, because Aoi always remind her audience of the number. It seems that the guest star's presence is distracting her.

"Okay so our first call is…" Aoi paused.

_"Hey, Aoi! At first, happy New Year! And second, I have a question for Tsurugi-san." (Who's talking is a girl)_

"You don't have to respect him with a –san…" Aoi muttered with her blue-eyes looking away. What she expected was a response from Tsurugi but he didn't say a word.

_"Um…I guess I'll ask then! I heard from my friends about…SEEDS? And I keep asking what SEEDS are and nobody ever answers me…so I'm hoping YOU will answer me."_

Aoi turned her head to Tsurugi with a raised eyebrow, "SEEDS? What are they? Part of your science project?" She laughed, but then her laughter calmed down when she realized Tsurugi's no-expression face. She sniffed and rubbed the lower part of her nose, "Okay…umm…answer."

He didn't say a word.

She laughed nervously, "Answer, Tsurugi…" Then she moved closer to him and whispered angrily, "Are you deaf? Just answer!"

He turned and faced her with a weak smile…but still didn't say a word.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

"No, no, no, my friend…he's just _anxious_." She glared at him.

He said nothing.

Her right eye twitched. But then she said happily, "I'm sorry, but it seems that the forward is _speechless_ because of your question. But thank you for asking anyway!" And the other line hanged up.

"Next…" She said.

_"Oh, hi there! I got a question for Tsurugi and it is…" (He is a boy)_

"So?"

_"I saw your hissatsues and thought that they were simply amazing…and my question is simple; how much time you've spend in accomplishing them?"_

"Well, Tsurugi?" Aoi turned to him, "It is easy and simple for your brain to handle." She mocked.

His lips didn't move and his expression didn't change.

"Oh, come on, are you that silly?" She just wants to touch his nerves so he could at least say a letter.

But he did not.

_"Damn, he's so stubborn."_ She thought as she clinched her teeth.

Tik tok…tik tok…

She noticed that the assistant is pointing at his watch; meaning that the commercials and songs are soon to be aired. "Okay, I apologize, but this idiot will not speak…because he bit his tongue." She lied and left a quit snicker.

_"Oh…"_

"He disappointed you, so be his anti-fan!" Aoi cheered but then coughed, "There will be more calls…after the commercials!" She snapped her fingers.

**Cut**

Aoi stood and held Tsurugi's collar and caused him to face her face-to-face, "You do realize that you're embarrassing **me**…and yourself."

"I do."

"So why you didn't speak? It isn't a spelling bee to be so nervous!"

"I am not nervous."

"…Then why didn't you say anything?"

"because you told me to."

"N-No, I didn't tell you to not say anything."

"Yes, you did by saying: _shut up_ and _zip your lips_. So I did."

Her right eye twitched once more, "Y-you-"

"Sorano, 10 seconds!" The assistant informed her.

She sighed and let go of Tsurugi, "Fine…" she sat back on her chair.

**Airing**

_Meanwhile (In a car)_

_"…" _

"Uff, Shindou-senpai, change the station already!"

"Okay. You don't have to shout."

It's a normal day in a normal car: Sangoku driving, Shindou sitting on the seat beside his, Kariya right behind him, and so are Kirino and Tenma…including Akane.

Shindou reached his hand to press the button (That'd change the station), "What station you want?"

"Just choose any station channel." Kariya said.

"Try Mix FM." Akane said in her low casual voice. But nobody heard her.

Shindou pressed the button.

_"Every night in my dreams…I see you…I feel you. That is how I know you…go on. Far crossed our distance…and spaces between us. You have come to show you…go on. Near…far…wherever you are-"_

"Shindou!"

"But it's Titanic's theme!" Shindou sighed and pressed the button.

_"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy! He wasn't good enough for her. She has a pretty face but her hair reaches up to space. She needed to come back down to earth!"_

"I hate this song." Sangoku suddenly pressed the button and changed the station; leaving everyone else all 'eeeeeeeeeeh'.

_"Girl: Mom, I'm hungry!"_

_"Boy: Me too!"_

_"Mom: I am not cooking for you today."_

_"Dad: You want us to die?"_

_"Mom: I am pregnant! I don't want to exhaust myself."_

_"Girl: Mom loves baby Willie more than us."_

_"Boy: I hate baby Willie…"_

_"Another girl: Hey, how about going to McDonald's?"_

_"Whole family: OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

_"Boy: I love baby Willie…" _

_"McDonald's…I'm lovin' it."_

_"Another boy: How about BurgerKing-"_

Kirino reached his arm and pressed the button to change the channel.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Everyone –except him- yelled, "Why did you change the channel?"

"Trust me, watching all of you drooling…is no fun." Kirino said.

"Can you try Mix FM?" Akane suggested…but nobody heard her…except Tenma.

"Huh? You said something, Yamana-san?" He asked her.

"I said; try-"

_"Gah! Tsurugi you're murdering me!"_

_*Ignoring her* "How many times should I tell you __**I am not afraid of clowns!"**_

_"Then explain why you almost wet yourself when you saw McDonald's clown?"_

_"That wasn't a clown. It was a murder disguising himself as a clown! Didn't you see how much __**red**__ he wore?"_

"Hey, isn't that Tsurugi?" Sangoku said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that he has an interview today." Shindou laughed nervously.

"Why nobody mentioned that?" Kirino questioned.

"I did. But it appears that you have ear problems." Akane said as she shot a picture of him, "Or that my voice was too low." She added.

"Woooow…Aoi interviewing Tsurugi. This is so new!" Tenma cheered.

"Aoi? You mean the broadcaster?" Kirino questioned him.

"Yup, she's my friend." Tenma grinned.

" a minute… did he, Tsurugi-kun, mentioned something about him afraid of clowns?" Kariya said.

"Actually, he said he's **not** afraid of-" Akane was interrupted by Sangoku.

"I never knew that!" Sangoku snapped.

Shindou giggled, "Clowns?" He giggled once more.

"Guys, he said he's **not**-"

"What valuable information!" Kariya snapped, "Nee, Sangoku-senpai…do you know where the Mix FM place is?" He laughed. That tricky mind began to think…

"I suppose…" Sangoku replied though he's confused.

_"…Okay, fine, you're not afraid of clowns!"_

_"Aha."_

_"T-thank you for joining us! Sorano Aoi –your broadcaster- is over and out!"_

Tenma looked up thoughtfully –trying to imagine the situation-: Aoi is still sitting on her chair unable-to-move because Tsurugi –from behind- wrapped his right arm around her neck and is ready to kill her at any second. Tenma sweat dropped.

…

_"Every night in my dreams…I see you…I feel you…"_

All of them –except Tenma- sweat dropped/face-palmed at hearing the song…again.

_Back to the studio_

"Am I afraid of clowns?"

"No."

"What?"

"No!"

"Much better." Tsurugi moved his arm aside from Aoi's neck. Aoi breathed heavily as Tsurugi sat back on his seat before her.

Aoi kept gasping for air…

Gasping…

Gasping…

Gasping-

"Oh, for Keshin's sake…" Tsurugi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired girl, "I didn't even stress you…" he moved his gaze away, "much."

…

…

Gasping-

"Stop it! Who sees you now thinks that you just saw McDonald's clown…"

"AHA!" Aoi stood and pointed her finger at the forward, "You said 'clown'. That means you're _horrified _of clowns!"

"N-no I am not!"

Aoi snickered and rubbed her palms together, "I can't wait to tell JAPAN-"

Tsurugi stood and faced her, "I'm not horrified of clowns!"

"Yes you are! I have proves." Aoi grinned and pointed at the viewing window without looking at it.

Tsurugi turned his head and looked at the window, "Un-living things don't have ears, dummy."

"I mean the staff…!"

"What staff?"

Aoi blinked and turned to the viewing window, "Wh-where the heck are they?"

"It's break." Tsurugi shrugged.

Aoi shook her head and looked back at him, "Whatever!" she paused, "I will still do it."

"Why would you announce false information to Japan? Are you out of your brain?" He looked away, "If you actually had any…"

"False? It's true!"

Tsurugi turned and glared at her, "It's **false**."

Aoi returned the glare, "It's **true!**"

"It's **FALSE**."

"It's **!**"

"It's **FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALSE."**

"Well done, you two!" The manager suddenly entered the room and clapped. Haku followed him and realized the situation: Aoi and Tsurugi's foreheads are like…attached to each other. Are they fighting?

Not.

"Sorry for interrupting your moment!" Haku bowed and dragged the manager along with her outside, ignoring his confusion.

"E-eeeh!" Aoi turned her head with a slight blush, "Haku-senpai! It's not what you thought!" Aoi turned and walked, "Now…she'll announce it to the whole company."

"What? announce what? What did she think? **What?**" Tsurugi kept asking.

Aoi turned her head to him with a dark aura, "We…we…were…"

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, **"What?" **

"Kiss-"

_**Hello moto…**_

Tsurugi's cell phone rang suddenly (Startling Aoi), he stuffed his hand in his pocket and revealed his black cell phone, "Matsukaze…"

"Tenma…?" Aoi continued with confusion; she walked forward.

He rolled his eyes and put back his cell phone in his pocket, "Whatever." He looked back at Aoi and realized that she's directly in front of him now, "Umm, what you were saying?"

"I said she thought that we were-"

_**Hello moto…**_

Tsurugi twitched, "C-continue."

_**Hello moto hello moto hello moto…**_

Aoi shut her eyes, "She thought we were k-"

_**HELLO MOTO HELLO MOTO HELLO MOTO HELL MOTO HELLO MOTO HELLO MOTO-**_

"**THIS IS USELESS**!" She slapped her hands on top of Tsurugi's shirt, "She thought we were doing **THIS!" **She pulled him down suddenly…which caused them to kiss.

The forward blinked.

_**Hello moto…**_

Blink blink.

_**Hello moto…**_

She broke the kiss and looked down with a mad blush face, "T-this what she thought, okay?"

_**Hello moto…**_

Tsurugi blinked hard and tried hard to hide his blush.

_**Hello moto…**_

…

_**Hello moto…**_

…

_**Oh for the love of crap, just answer already!**_

Aoi sweat dropped, "Huh?"

"Oh-uh." Tsurugi stuffed his hands in his pocket and revealed his about-to-explode cell phone, "…cell phones these days." He sighed and stepped aside and walked toward the door. "See ya."

"Wait, ladies first!"

But he ignored her and turned the door-knob.

**"SURPRISE!" **

His teammates are here…but not only them.

He froze.

"We brought a friend!" Kariya patted …McDonald's clown's back?

"Hellooooooooooooo!" The clown greeted in a funny tune.

"We heard that you _adore_ clowns, so we brought one." They grinned.

Aoi –who's behind Tsurugi- "Uh…" looked up at him.

…He fainted;

Fell backwards on Aoi;

Aoi gasped and held his arms so he won't smash into the ground.

…

…

…

…

"Who wants some happy meals?" The clown cheered. Everyone –except Aoi and Tsurugi- raised their arms and rushed backwards to the nearest McDonald's…with the clown jumping/following them.

…

Aoi sighed and looked down at the blue-colored guy.

"Yeah, you're definitely not afraid of clowns."

_**Hello moto…**_

End!

* * *

><p>So how was it? I really hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ I actually had fun writing it myself :DDD Oh, and about the <em><strong>hello moto<strong>_ ring tone (xD) it was Tenma calling Tsurugi so he can tell him about the 'surprise'. Guess he was a little too late on the last one xD

Thank you very much for reading this! Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
